Mew Mew Sakura
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: The world Syaoran and the others end up in this time is Tokyo where they meet the Mew Mews. Mokona senses a feather, but who has control of it? And what is the strange power that Sakura gained after entering this world? You'll have to find out in Mew Mew Sakura.


**Mew Mew Sakura**

**Mokona: The world Syaoran and the others end up in this time is Tokyo where they meet the Mew Mews. Mokona senses a feather here, but who has control of it? And what is the strange power that Sakura gained after entering this world? You'll have to find out in Mew Mew Sakura.**

**Mew Sakura: And no, it is not referring to me. It's Princess Sakura, which is not me. -points to Sakura- Princess Sakura. Not me. Ok, we're good. I just had to make that clear. Sakura, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Sure. Mew Sakura doesn't own any of us from Tsubasa Chronicle, or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Fai: But she does own her crazy imagination.**

**Mew Sakura: -glares- Fai! Don't say anything about my imagination being crazy, you meanie! Kuro-pu, Fai's calling me crazy!**

**Kurogane: Don't call me any of those nicknames! It's Kurogane! And why should I care about that exactly?!**

**Mew Sakura: Hmph! Meanie! -goes into a corner and cries-**

**Fai: Aww, Kuro-pu you made her cry.**

**Kurogane: Shut up! Let's just get onto the story already.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mews, Cyniclons, and Feathers  
**Ichigo and her friends had just finished defeating another Chimera Anima created by Kisshu, and were now back at the Cafe working once again. Well except for Mint anyway, who just sat at her table sipping tea as usual. Ichigo was getting fed up with her not helping and decided to do something about it once again.**  
**

"Ahem! Would Princess Mint mind helping for once instead of just sitting around like she always does?" Ichigo asked the Bird Mew.

"Pudding thinks Mint-oneechan should start helping too!" Pudding added.

"What are you guys talking about? Of course I'm helping," Mint objected. "I always test out the tea to make sure it's not bad for the customers. You really should know that by now, Ichigo."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Ichigo snapped at her.

Before Mint could reply however, they suddenly heard a loud scream from across the room followed by Lettuce tripping over something.

"Well, there's another broken dish from Lettuce," Mint pointed out. "Clumsy as always."

"Gomen nasai," Lettuce said as Keiichiro and Ryou came running in.

"What happened?" Ryou asked as Lettuce was picking up the broken plate and the cake that was on it.

"I was taking this over to one of the customers when some sort of portal appeared on the ceiling, and the next thing I knew I ended up tripping over someone," Lettuce replied. She turned to the people who fell from the ceiling. "Gomen nasai."

"Well we're really sorry we startled you, and caused you to trip," one of the newcomers said. He was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and he was holding a young girl who appeared to be sleeping in his arms.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if the furball had picked a better place for us to land!" one of the others grumbled. He was a tall man with dark spiky hair and gray eyes.

"I wonder what kind of world we landed in this time," the blond one replied cheerily. "It doesn't look like any of the other worlds we've visited so far."

"Other worlds?" Ichigo found herself asking.

"Yes, the four of us are traveling to different worlds to find something," Syaoran said. "And there might be one in this world too if Mokona senses it."

"Hmmm... it's faint, but Mokona can definitely sense a feather in this world," Mokona said.

"Feather?" Pudding said questioningly. "You mean this feather that Pudding found earlier?" She held up a small black feather she picked up after fighting the Chimera earlier.

"Nope, wrong feather," Mokona replied.

"So Pudding still gets to keep this feather then?" Pudding asked.

"Don't be stupid, Pudding," Mint said. "You were the one who wanted to keep it in the first place. And besides, all that stuff about traveling to different worlds to look for feathers just sounds too unbelievable if you ask me. And falling from the ceiling? As if that could ever happen. Well, unless you were the Cyniclons anyway."

"Well nobody asked you anyway!" Ichigo snapped at her, as Mint calmly went back to sipping her tea.

"Ichigo, alien alert!" Masha suddenly said.

"Mokona can sense the feather nearby now!" Mokona added.

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Outside," Mokona replied.

"Maybe Kisshu or one of the other aliens has what you're looking for," Lettuce pointed out. "I'm not sure, but it's a possibility."

"Alright girls, you know what to do," Ryou told the Mews after Keiichiro closed up the Cafe for the day and the customers had left.

"Right," Ichigo replied. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Once they were transformed, the five girls ran outside to fight off the alien, leaving the four surprised travelers staring after them.

"Hey, you're not forgetting about us are you?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course not," Keiichiro replied. "If it's a feather you guys are here for, then we won't stop you."

"But if the aliens do have it... well, good luck trying to get it back," Ryou added before going down to the basement of the Cafe.

"Oh I'm sure we can manage somehow," Fai replied.

"If you want, you can just leave the girl in the extra room we have upstairs until she wakes up," Keiichiro said. "Ryou and I will still be here when she wakes up."

"Sure, thanks," Syaoran replied as he followed Keiichiro upstairs to the extra room and set Sakura down on the bed. "Don't worry, princess. I'll be back soon with your feather," he told her.

"Mokona will stay here to watch Sakura too," Mokona said.

"Alright, we should be back soon, Mokona," Syaoran replied.

"K!" Mokona replied as Syaoran went back downstairs and left with Fai and Kurogane to retrieve the feather.

They ended up running into the Mews again, who were now fighting what looked like some sort of giant monster along with the "alien" that appeared to be floating in the air above them.

"So is this that alien thing with the feather?" Kurogane asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kurgy," Fai replied. "Mokona did sense the feather at the same time that pink fluff ball said 'alien alert', so it is possible that the feather might be here. That girl with the green hair did say it was a possibility after all."

"Well if there is a feather, I'm getting it back no matter what," a determined Syaoran said as he and Kurogane drew their swords and charged forward.

Pai had soon noticed the three newcomers and turned to attack them, leaving the Chimera to deal with getting rid of the Mew Mews.

"You have something that I want," Syaoran said to the purple haired alien.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Pai replied.

"I'll be taking that feather back," Syaoran told him. "It belongs to Princess Sakura."

"I don't think so, it'll be going to Deep Blue-sama and no one else," Pai said, holding up the feather as if to examine it. He soon noticed that the Mews had defeated his Chimera and decided it was time to retreat for now. As he was teleporting, Syaoran somehow managed to grab onto him and ended up being pulled through the portal while Pai was teleporting.

"Idiot! What's he thinking?" Kurogane said after the portal had closed up.

"I'd say he's still determined to get the feather back no matter what," Fai said. "Although there's no doubt Sakura will start to worry about him now."

Before Kurogane could say anything, the Mews suddenly noticed them standing there.

"Hey, it's you guys again!" Pudding said excitedly.

"You mean the people Lettuce tripped over after claiming that they 'fell from the ceiling'?" Mint said sarcastically.

Lettuce's face turned red with embarrassment from that. "H-Hey, it was true ok?" she said.

"So what's so special about this so called feather anyway?" Mint asked disbelievingly. "And the whole traveling to different worlds thing isn't really true, is it?"

"Mint!" Ichigo snapped at her.

"What? I'm just asking," Mint replied. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"It is if it's you asking," Ichigo muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the Cafe now," Mint said as she detransformed and started walking back to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Mokona senses another feather," Mokona suddenly said. "It's with that girl that just walked off."

"Mokona, when did you get here?" Fai asked the white furball. "I thought you were looking after Sakura."

"I was, but she's awake now," Mokona replied. "She offered to help out at that Cafe we landed in, so Mokona decided to come look for you guys... Wait a minute, where's Syaoran?"

"So now you finally notice that, furball?" Kurogane said.

"Apparently Syaoran followed that alien person through some sort of portal to get Sakura's feather back," Fai told Mokona. "So anyway, you said something about sensing another feather?"

"Yeah, the girl that was going back to the Cafe has it," Mokona replied. "Mokona sensed it on her."

"You mean Mint?" Ichigo asked, apparently listening in on their conversation. "Ugh! Good luck trying to get it back from her."

"Mint-oneechan found it yesterday, and she claims it's hers just because she's the Bird Mew Mew," Pudding added.

"I know right?" Ichigo agreed. "And why are we still talking about Mint? I'm gonna go look for Aoyama-kun now." With that, she detransformed and hurried off.

"Aren't you forgetting to change out of your work uniform first, Ichigo?" Zakuro called after her.

Ichigo skidded to a stop. "Huh? Aww, now I'm gonna be even more late," she whined as she turned around and hurried back to the Cafe.

The remaining Mews, along with Fai and Kurogane, also headed back to the Cafe as well.

Meanwhile  
Mint was already back at the Cafe sipping her tea when Ichigo rushed in to change out of her work uniform. As she was hurrying back out, however, she suddenly bumped into Ryou as he was coming back up out of the basement.

"Well you're sure in a hurry again, Ichigo," he commented.

"I'm going out with Aoyama-kun again, and I'm gonna be late," Ichigo replied as she hurried out the door to meet up with Aoyama for another date, passing the other Mews on her way out.

"Oh hey guys!" Sakura called over to them. "But wait, where's Syaoran?"

As she said that, Syaoran suddenly walked into the Cafe behind Fai and Kurogane.

"Yippee! Syaoran's back now!" Mokona cheered as Sakura ran over to him happily.

"I'm glad you're finally awake again, Princess," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to retrieve your feather from those alien people for you though. After I followed that one with the purple hair through that portal, he threw me right back out and took the feather with him."

"It's alright, Syaoran, maybe you'll get it back next time," Sakura replied. "Oh, and I also have to tell you something. Before we landed in this world, I had this weird dream. It wasn't a memory dream like it normally would be. There was this strange animal that went inside me, like it was merging with me or something. It felt strange for some reason."

The Mews, Keiichiro, and Ryou all stared at her. They knew this meant that she might end up being another Mew.

* * *

**Well there you have it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R, and I need ideas for what Sakura's animal should be that merged with her and what her Mew outfit and weapon should look like so it can be revealed in the next chapter. ^_^**


End file.
